wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Hal Hardbargain/@comment-69.171.163.48-20120624074044/@comment-24.54.248.197-20120913215654
I had in MY mind that Hal has three Female triplets with the same things that He does ; Mechanical eye and arm. The Young sister has both mechanical eyes, The oldest has Two mechanical arms while the middle sister has one mechanical eye and one mechanical arm in the opposite direction from hal's eye and mechanical arm. Only the oldest sister likes the Butcher, and the middle sister likes Chuck. Their names are : Oldest sister : Stella Youngest sister : Bella Middle Sister : Sierra They always wanted to become villainesses but Hal won't let them be singers since He hates music, so he forces them to work for him at his Bargain shop, fooling people and giving them cheap rip offs and paying high prices at those rip offs, but what THEY want is to be singers, so they hide from their father a secret that they work in concerts and studios. It was Stella's idea to keep the secret behind their " So called " father. By forcing the girls to be villainesses, Sierra Disagrees thinking they would be in trouble, But Stella wouldn't listen to Her while Bella was listening, Bella also wanted to be a villainess, but never wanted to hide from " Daddy Hal ". They all sing different tunes with different voices, but they also work well together. The oldest sister is a tomboyish, Rebel who loves to challenge the Butcher at meat eating contests and Dare devil stunts.. The Youngest sister is a shy, giggly and respectfull Girl that loves her " Daddy Hal " She gets scared of many things, She also hates the word " Witch " ( Because She hates witches ), She is also a " Daddy's Little Girl ". And the middle sister is Wise, Helpfull yet a bit confusing sometimes with words, When she says a word sometimes, she misspells them or she forgets the words, somehow she might remember some, some she forgets until the next day. Bio: Somehow the girls where created by Steven Boxleitner, So they are created since they are half robots half human. They were created as little toddlers who loved to do many mischief, stealing and breaking objects. The girls calls Hal " Daddy H. " Or " Old Granpa " ; Stella calls him Ol' Grump. But they actually don't remember that Steven made them. Sierra felt that she isn't quite Hal's REAL daughter, so she WANTS to know the truth by finding things out, such as finding clues, reminders, ect. Sierra is 21, Stella is 22 and Bella is 19. They have different colors of hair, but Stella dyed her hair dark brown since her real hair color is Black like Sierra's. Bella is Blonde. Their natural colors are : Black and Blonde. Stella just dyed her hair... In the episode ( Hicc-up! ), Sierra meets Chuck for the first time, even Her sisters too. Chuck started to like her and so did Sierra. When Stella realized they liked each other, She started trolling Sierra and insulting Her by immitading Her saying " Oh! I just LOOooooOOVvee Chucky Boo-Boo Gummy pie! " . Sierra always says to Stella She isn't ready for love. ( until She met Chuck. ) Whataya think? I had this idea for a very long time, so I wanted to share with You and many others here in this website. ;] Its weird, I know. But.. I just had this idea.. BTW, The girls are called together " The Bargain Triplets\ The Bargain Girls " since they work with Hal. But they would love to be called a different name for their group since they don't like working with Hal.. They are also best friends with Chuck, The Butcher and Doctor Two Brains.